be mine, please!
by yunmi404
Summary: kyuhyun (16) jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan hyukjae (15). Hyukjae akan mengabulkan permintaan siapapun yang membantunya mempertemukan kakaknya, eunhyuk (24) dengan donghae (25). Dan kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan hati eunhyuk. / kyuhyuk dan haehyuk / bxb / dldr


**Tittle: **be mine, please!

**Pairing: **KyuHyuk, EunHae/HaeHyuk

**Genre: **Romance, Family

**Warning: **BoyXBoy, DLDR..

/

/

* * *

**Introduction..**

Cho Kyuhyun, 16 tahun, pewaris tunggal sebuah perusaahaan elektronik, apa yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan.

Lee Hyukjae, 15 tahun, manja, mandiri dan sangat menyayangi kakaknya.

Lee Eunhyuk, 24 Tahun, kakak Hyukjae, selalu bersikap dingin, mudah emosi, diam-diam menyukai artis ternama yang bernama Lee Donghae, bekerja di perusahaan milik orang tua kyuhyun.

Lee Donghae, 25 Tahun, Multi talented, pemain film, model, penyanyi dan pengarang lagu.

.

Shim Changmin, 16 tahun, partner In crime kyuhyun

Henry, 16 tahun, keponakan kyuhyun, teman satu club hyukjae.

Heechul dan Hankyung, orang tua kyuhyun

Kangin, ayah Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae

Ryeowook, manager Donghae

Sungmin, Bodyguard kyuhyun

.

.

.

* * *

**Prolog**

"ini membosankan appa, ini tak akan laku di jual di pasaran, sudah banyak game yang seperti ini" kyuhyun melempar stick gamenya. Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk mencoba game baru yang akan di luncurkan oleh perusahaannya. Walau kyuhyun masih berusia muda, tapi kyuhyun mempunyai kemampuan, hankyung yakin kyuhyun bisa meneruskan perusahaannya jika dia terus melatihnya dari sekarang. Oleh karena itu, hankyung sering meminta saran dari anaknya.

"appa, aku pergi dulu, changmin dan henry sudah menunggu di lobby" pamit kyuhyun.

Dia keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan turun ke bawah menuju lobby. Saat kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift, dia melihat pemandangan yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh dengannya, berdiri di sampingnya. Headphone tergantung di lehernya. Kyuhyun seperti sedang melayang tinggi hanya dengan melihat wajah manis anak laki-laki itu, dia semakin melayang tinggi ketika si anak laki-laki tersenyum padanya.

Mata kyuhyun tak berkedip, dia ingin menyapanya, tapi mulutnya serasa terkunci, tubuhnya membatu. Dia baru tersadar saat bunyi 'ding' menandakan dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Si anak laki-laki pun keluar. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, kakinya mengikuti si anak laki-laki dan matanya tak terlepas dari sosok yang membuatnya merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Dia berandai bisa memiliki ciptaan Tuhan terindah yang satu ini atau setidaknya dia tahu siapa nama si pemilik wajah manis itu.

"Hyukjae!" si anak laki-laki menoleh, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

'jadi namanya hyukjae' kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dia terus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena salah satu permohonannya terkabul.

Mata kyuhyun yang tak pernah lepas dari hyukjae, menangkap sosok lain yang cukup familiar baginya. Seorang laki-laki dengan pipi chubbynya berlari menghampiri hyukjae dan memeluknya. Mata kyuhyun langsung memerah, matanya menyorot tajam seolah ingin membakar anak laki-laki yang memeluk calon pacarnya, ya, kyuhyun sudah membulatkan hatinya, hyukjae harus menjadi pacarnya. Apapun yang terjadi, hyukjae harus menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang terus merutuki si pemeluk calon pacarnya, yang tak lain adalah keponakannya sendiri, henry, melewatkan kesempatannya untuk berkenalan dengan hyukjae, karena kini hyukjae sudah hilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

"henry, siapa yang kau peluk tadi?" kyuhyun menahan emosinya,

"hyukjae, dia temanku di club dance" kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban dari keponakannya itu. Memastikan henry hanya berteman dengan hyukjaenya.

"kau dekat dengannya?"

"_he is so friendly_, dia mudah dekat dengan siapapun"

Kyuhyun senang dengan fakta baru yang dia dapatkan tentang hyukjaenya. Kesempatan semakin terbuka untuknya.

"dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya kyuhyun to the point, ini pertanyaan penting baginya, jawabannya mempengaruhi nasib hatinya.

"setahuku dia belum punya pacar" henry menggelengkan kepalanya, berdasarkan hasil pengamatannya, hyukjae tak pernah menunjukan gejala-gejala (?) dia memiliki pacar.

Jawaban henry membuat kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Henry menangkap sesuatu dari kyuhyun.

"kau suka dengannya?" teriakan antusias henry dibalas anggukan dari kyuhyun.

"kau harus membantuku" ucap kyuhyun tegas, meyakinkan henry untuk membantunya mendapatkan pujaan hatinya.

Henry mengangguk pasti dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Henry mengalungkan tangannya di pundak kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan. Saat changmin menyapa kyuhyun, yang di sapa masih asik senyum-senyum sendiri.

Changmin bertanya pada henry, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu, henry menjawab 'love disease'. Changmin terlihat surprise dengan apa yang menimpa sahabatnya itu. Setahu dia, kyuhyun tak pernah percaya dengan namanya cinta. Akhirnya ada yang menarik perhatiannya selain bermain game.

Sementara di benak kyuhyun, senyuman hyukjae saat tersenyum padanya terus tertanam di benak kyuhyun. 'ah, cinta memang sangat indah, Tuhan memang sangat baik denganku, mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk mengisi hari-hariku menjadi semakin indah'

.

Kyuhyun melangsungkan gerakannya. Dia mencari segala informasi tentang hyukjae dari henry dan mencatatnya di notebooknya. Henry dan changmin mengolok-oloknya atas tindakannya yang seperti anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'aku memang sedang jatuh cinta, dan aku ingin membukukan sejarah perjalanan cintaku. Nanti akan ku tunjukan ini kepada anak dan cucuku, bagaimana aku mendapatkan hati seorang lee hyukjae, ibu dan nenek mereka' ucap kyuhyun bangga.

Henry dan changmin menggelengkan kepala mereka.

'_the power of love_… _Love makes_ us _act like_ we are _fools'_

.

Kyuhyun, changmin dan henry membuat sebuah scenario. Henry akan mengajak hyukjae untuk minum-minum di café tempat mereka bertiga biasa berkumpul. Kyuhyun dan changmin akan datang dan bergabung dengan henry dan hyukjae.

Semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana, tetapi..

"hyukjae, kenalkan ini kyuhyun dan changmin." Hyukjae berjabat tangan dengan changmin, namun saat hendak berjabat tangan dengan kyuhyun, kyuhyun tak membalas tangan yang diulurkan hyukjae. Kyuhyun seolah membeku.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia saat changmin menginjak kaki kyuhyun.

"k-kyuhyun. s-senang bertemu d-senganmu, h-hyuk j-jae"

Henry dan changmin menatap kyuhyun tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang kyuhyun berbicara gugup. Apa yang dimiliki seorang lee hyukjae hingga membuat the great cho kyuhyun takluk padanya.

Selama mereka berempat bersama, kyuhyun hanya memandang tak jemu hyukjae. Dia tak tertalu memerhatikan apa yang lain sedang bicarakan.

"hyun.. kyuhyun" hyukjae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka kyuhyun.

"huh?" henry dan changmin menahan tawa mereka karena melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang seperti orang bodoh.

"dari tadi kau terus melihat wajahku, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya hyukjae.

'ya, kenapa kau mempunyai wajah semanis ini?'

"eh, oh, maaf, aku hanya tak bisa berhenti berpikir, mengapa senyumanmu sangat manis sekali, aku sering tersenyum, tapi orang selalu bilang aku sedang menyeringai" kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Sejak kapan kyuhyun berkata manis seperti ini?' bisik henry pada changmin

'tentu saja semenjak cinta bertamu ke dalam hatinya' jawab changmin tak kalah puitis, mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"senyumanmu juga manis" hyukjae tersenyum pada kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" kyuhyun langsung sumringah.

Henry dan changmin semakin merasa kyuhyun yang sedang mereka lihat sekarang bukan cho kyuhyun yang mereka kenal. Bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang manis, itu bukan kyuhyun.

"sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu" hyukjae sedang mengingat-ingat.

"beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu di cho electronics" hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya. "lift?" kyuhyun mencoba mengingatkan lagi.

"ah~" hyukjae mengangguk-angguk.

"waktu itu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

"hyungku bekerja di sana, aku mengantarkan barangnya yang tertinggal"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, otaknya sedang berpikir, pertanyaan apa lagi yang harus dia lontarkan agar dia terus bisa mengobrol dengan hyukjae.

"mmh, siapa nama hyungmu? Dia bekerja di bagian apa?"

"lee eunhyuk, aku tak tahu dia bekerja di bagian apa" hyukjae tertawa, hati kyuhyun semakin meleleh melihat tawa hyukjae.

'dia tertawa.. dia tertawa' di dalam pikirannya kyuhyun menjerit-jerit seperti seorang fangirl.

"aku tak pernah mendengarnya"

"dia memang baru bekerja beberapa hari ini. Eh, kau tahu semua pegawai di sana?"

Kyuhyun langsung salah tingkah, dia tak mungkin bilang dia adalah pewaris tunggal Cho Electronics dan ayahnya sering menyuruhnya ke kantornya untuk membantunya, baginya ini akan terlihat seperti menyombongkan diri. Dia harus mempunyai kesan pertama yang baik.

"hyukjae, ayah kyuhyun adalah pemilik Cho Electronics" changmin menyelamatkan kyuhyun.

"benarkah? Kau terlihat sangat sederhana" kyuhyun tersenyum seperti orang bodoh lagi, hyukjae memujinya lagi.

"semoga hyungku tidak membuat ulah dan membuatnya di pecat lagi"

"hmm?"

"kemarin hyungku di pecat karena dia memukul atasannya. Hyungku memang tak bisa menahan emosinya. Walau aku tahu, hyungku tak salah waktu itu"

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya changmin.

"atasannya selalu menggodanya, karena hyungku selalu bersikap dingin, akhirnya atasannya menjebak hyungku, mmh, kalian tahu, cara kotor, hyungku hanya membela dirinya." hyukjae tak nyaman menceritakannya, kyuhyun dan lainnya menyadarinya, mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum, tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini.

"tenang saja, kalau ada yang macam-macam lagi dengan hyungmu, bilang saja padaku, siapa orangnya, nanti akan ku hajar dia"

"terima kasih. Aku ingin hyungku bahagia, dia sudah berkorban banyak untuk keluarga. Andai aku bisa mengabulkan salah satu keinginannya"

"memang apa keinginannya" tanya henry

"sstt, tapi ini rahasia, hanya aku ada appaku yang tahu, hyungku penggemar berat Lee Donghae, kalian tahu kan siapa dia? andai aku bisa mempertemukannya dengan donghae"

"kalau ada yang membantumu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuknya?"

"aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginannya"

Mata kyuhyun berbintang-bintang, ini kesempatan besar untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar karena kesempatannya terbuka lebar.

'oh, Tuhan, mengapa kau sangat baik denganku, terima kasih'

Kebetulan macam apa yang kyuhyun dapatkan. Pertama, henry adalah teman satu club hyukjae. Kedua, kakak hyujae bekerja di perusahaannya. Dan ketiga, donghae adalah brand ambassador perusahaannya.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

* * *

kyuhyuk ff pertama.. ini request dari sahabatku, kyuhyuk shipper sejati, -yang gak mau disebutin namanya-, dalam rangka menyambut kyuhyuk day.. tapi mian teman, walau ini cerita kyuhyuk, aku masih masukin haehyuk.. *gak bisa lepas dari haehyuk.. jadi ceritanya sedikit maksa, eunhyuknya ada dua *peace

gara-gara mau bikin ff ini, jadi baca-baca kyuhyuk fic d aff,, btw, mau rekomendasi kyuhyuk fic,, "doodle by Ami_SujuELF" dan "Forget me not by aftermidnight12" .. ceritanya ringan tapi menarik.. karakter kyu juga terinspirasi dari karakter kyu di "doodle",

oia, happy eunhae day *woi, telat seminggu *tak apalah, daripada gak ngucapin..

semoga kalian sukaaaa :D

btw, it's ok to hate me because i kept making new pic..

comments are moderated,,, keep it cool.. critical is fine,,, *familiar gak ma kata-kata ini? kkkkk...


End file.
